


Why Are You My Clarity?

by nachochang



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachochang/pseuds/nachochang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from “Clarity” performance during episode 4x22, All or Nothing – Kurt’s POV (interior monologue).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You My Clarity?

A/N: This is what happens when you listen to “Clarity” on repeat and wonder what Kurt was thinking while he was watching the performance. Takes place entirely inside his head. Thanks so much to [](http://judearaya.livejournal.com/profile)[**judearaya**](http://judearaya.livejournal.com/) for cleaning this up like a wizard, and [](http://ca-te.livejournal.com/profile)**ca_te** for her sweet thoughts.

 

~~~

_You are the piece of me I wish I didn’t need._

 

God, I love you.

I love you.

 

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

 

I don’t know how to tell you anymore. How to make you understand.

Blaine.

_Blaine._

There isn’t anything that I wouldn’t do for you. Except for this.

 

_If our love’s insanity, why are you my clarity?_

 

I can’t do this. Even though I want to feel your skin and smell your neck and hold your heart like a soft baby bird. But how can I hold a baby bird if it flaps too frantically and slides from my hands? I can’t cage a baby bird.

How can anyone trust that the bird won’t die?

 

_Why are you my clarity?_

 

You and I are meant to be, but in a different time. A different place.

Not now. God, not now.

Not now, not now, not now.

Blaine.

 _Please stop._ You’re hurting me. My only sanity is that you and I are friends and forever will be. And maybe……maybe more someday. But I’m just not ready.

I’m not ready.

 

_Why are you my remedy?_

 

But I love you anyway. And your eyes…god, there is no one else in the world that looks at me like you. And I wonder sometimes if you’re reflecting back what I wish I could show you. What I want to show you.

I want to show you so badly.

 

_Why are you my clarity?_

 

Whenever we talk on the phone, we’re us. We exist together and we make sense.

_We make sense._

I want us to make sense together. I want to dial your number, hear your voice. Breathe in the silence together.

Kiss your lips. Oh, how I always want those lips.

 

_Why are you my clarity?_

 

 

Wait for me.


End file.
